


Secretarial Duties

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [23]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Secretarial Duties

The expression on Julia Armstrong's face, as she entered the secretarial pool, was enough to strike fear into every woman there. They could tell she had bad news, and that it was going to make life quite difficult for someone.

"Illya is hurt," she announced to the group.

"Is he alright?" Deirdre demanded

"He'll be fine," Julia replied, "But he's in medical in the LA office, not here. Napoleon is here, so you know what that means."

"He'll be doing his own paperwork," said Deirdre, with resignation. "And I have a feeling it's my turn to decipher the Solo Hieroglyphics?"


End file.
